Divine Intervention
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Starscream is sick of being pushed around by Megatron, and decides to take matters into his own hands, much to Megatron's annoyance. MEGATRONxSTARSCREAM. Rated M for robot!sex.


**"Divine Intervention."  
**_Transformers Animated Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **Divine Intervention.  
**Beta: **None.  
**Warnings: **MegatronxStarscream heavy. Sex, abuse, blahblahblah. Bad grammar.  
**AN: **This is my second Transformers fanfiction, but my first of this pairing. I love how my first Transformers fic was 835 words long, and this one is 10,008 words long. :I I need help, I know. I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

Starscream watched as the hall of Decepticon troops bickered, discussed and argued about exactly how they would handle the fleet of oncoming Autobots jetting straight for them. Thanks to Starscream's own quick skill and perceptive hearing, the Decepticons had the early advantage of preparation. All this, and still no gratitude from his leader...

Starscream, being second in command to the almighty Lord Megatron, was expected to be highly skilled in his profession, and he was. He was a talented seeker, a flying Decepticon. His speeds ranged in great amounts in just a matter of seconds. He was faster than any land transformer, or other air transformer for that matter, as he had been trained by air battle from the time when he was just a simple youngling. Starscream had always enjoyed fighting from the air, using perfect pinpoint vision to pick out his goal with ease. He was, by far, the best in his area of expertise and he made no mistake in being certain that every being that mattered knew of his greatness.

But despite his excellence, and despite his success, he still lived a failure and an embarrassment to Megatron. Nothing seemed to impress or please the silver 'Con in the slightest, although he thrived from it greatly. Using the information Starscream gathered, or the casualties he caused, Megatron could then call the orders on plan tactics. This led Starscream to be understandably irritable toward his leader. The Lord of the Decepticons ignored Starscream's complaints completely and so began his own rivalry. Starscream longed for the throne for himself, believing that if he were in power, excellence would be recognized and awarded properly. Images began to blink in his mind, so strong he could swear he saw them when his optics shut down. Images of great leadership and honour to the throne, himself sat upon it. Him as leader would mean success and power for the Decepticons, rather than struggling under the old weight of Megatron. Of course, they were dreams and nothing more. Over throwing Megatron was an impossible task, but then Starscream liked to challenge the impossible, and he would never be told he couldn't do something...

And so, watching the other Decepticons plot, Starscream was /_bored/_. He stood a slender frame, hands linked together behind his back. His red optics, the kind of colour that only a Decepticon could bear, flew quickly over to the head of the table. Megatron sat there, deep in conversation with the toneless Soundwave. The blue cassette player was explaining his plot to attack the enemy in great depth, which involved flying straight down to hit the Autobots head on, as they had done so many times before, but this time his idea was to incorporate the element of surprise; as if they hadn't already been attempting that. Starscream almost scoffed at this idea. It was so basic, and so very expected from Soundwave, hence why Starscream was second in command, and Soundwave the mere third. It was strange then, that Soundwave was so involved while his superior, Starscream, stood aside. Starscream allowed the droning hum of the debate flitter through his noise receptors. Perhaps Megatron noticed this also as he looked up from the circle of Decepticons to fix his staining optics on the scarlet flyer that looked so un-interested with the proceedings. Megatron paused a moment, raising a large finger for Soundwave's vocalizer to cease.

Soon other Decepticons noticed that their lord was not 100% focused in their discussion, and looked to him, then followed his gaze to Starscream. It took the SIC seeker a few moments to notice that the drilling talk had died to be replaced with an eerie silence and all gazes in the room upon himself. He looked a little startled, then confused, until his eyebrows creased inward. He was angry at the silence, each Decepticon simply staring at him. He flicked his deep red optics to the Lord at the head of the table, and was almost shocked to see an emotionless look in return. He had at least expected to see a look of anger at his lack of concentration, or perhaps a questioning stare as the lord awaited an explanation for Starscream's ignorance. But he received neither, just a blank, almost bored, gaze that never faltered. He looked to the others, and upon realising that no-one would break the silence, decided to do so himself.

"Do not stop... uh... planning on my account, please." He cooed in his strange, broken tone. Megatron chuckled, but he was drowned out by the indignant cry from Lugnut.

"Don't think we don't know when you are taking the slag out of us with those words, Starscream!" The large Decepticon bellowed. Starscream raised a curved steel brow and smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." he simpered, smoothly.

"But you /**are/ **being terribly quiet, Starscream. It is unusual not to hear your voice above all others..." Lord Megatron grumbled. "Do you have no plan tactics concocted in that pathetic excuse for a brain circuit, Air Commander? And if you do, let us pray to Primus that they be ideas that will not urge another fail for the Decepticons... You have caused us great embarrassment in the past."

Megatron's words were followed by a short titter from the fleet. Starscream pushed an angry hiss of air through his vents to show his irritation, then promptly unlinked his hands and sighed.

"Soundwave's theory was unintelligent," he began, glancing at the stereotypical robot, who growled metallically back at the insult. Starscream neither showed, nor felt any remorse and continued. "Each time we attack, we fly for the head of the Autobot troop. Straight down in a nose dive, and each time we are foiled and hit out of the sky, or forced to upturn our course. This means that the Autobots are expecting us to hit them from the above. So to /_really/_ use the element of surprise, the most intelligent plan would be to take ground cover and attack them from behind."

Starscream paused a while. The seeker was greeted by absolute silence, but he could swear he heard the whirring of every Decepticon's mind in the room. It was a good plan, he knew it was, and so did the others. Presumably, each was waiting for Megatron's verdict. The loyal /slaggers/. Megatron still seemed to be pondering the idea, stretching it out thoroughly. Starscream had supposedly failed him so often before that it was only necessary. Megatron seemed to be taking great enjoyment in making the wait as long as he could, casting an evil sense of suspense on all in the room. However, he finally nodded and promptly stood.

"Hook, develop manoeuvres for land casualties and prepare treatment. Blitzwing, devise a route for the land fighters to take once the seekers advance. And Skywarp, I shall return your Air Commander to you later. For now, Starscream," Megatron paused till he had his SIC's attention. "My quarters. Immediately."

*-*-*

Starscream didn't quite understand why he was suddenly being secluded from the rest. If he was about to be punished for embarrassing Megatron with another terrible idea, then why had Megatron nodded and begun devising plans? It was strange, but then Starscream expected nothing more than mysterious plans from his leader. He was quite worried for himself, but at the same time, the thought that his punishments could get no worse stuck on his mind. Megatron had never missed an opportunity to hit the flyer for his failures. Starscream couldn't remember how many times Hook had sighed at him as yet another dent was knocked out of his leg or arm. Megatron believed in physical remedies, rather than using words. When something annoyed him, he would respond by hitting back with fists.

He followed the larger 'Con silently down the ship passageways. He watched the back of the Lord's helmet for any glances toward him, but received none. All the way to Megatron's quarters Starscream walked straight, hands both at his sides, like a SIC should. Sub-consciously, Starscream still wondered /why/ he was being quiet. Usually he would shout, argue and even attempt to run away from Megatron, disobey his orders anyway he could. But no, he followed obediently. Like a loyal dog. Starscream sneered, quietly as he did not wish his leader to look around at him.

A loyal dog, indeed. He began to think himself of sounding similar to Soundwave, and woe betide him when that day came. Soundwave was the upmost in irritating. Starscream almost found it hard to believe that Soundwave was a true Decepticon. Decepticons were evil, sly and cunning; and yet Soundwave was basic, simple and loyal to one and one only. It was /pathetic/.

Once inside Megatron's quarters, Starscream took his usual position at the side of the optic sphere acting as a window, and turned to face Megatron as he stood before his berth.

"Something is wrong, Starscream." Megatron said, narrowing his scarlet optics.

"Wrong?" Starscream repeated, facial plates not sliding an inch. "It seems you have the plans under control."

"Not with the plans... With you."

Starscream paused and raised a single eyebrow, genuinely surprised by Megatron's words. Not only had the Lord noticed that something was irregular with the seeker, meaning that he did actually pay attention to how Starscream acted, but he spoke with something that could only be worry. Megatron... worried? Was it even possible? And even more so, was it possible for Megatron to be worried about his SIC who had tried to kill him so many times in a desperate ploy for his throne? Starscream ended the pause with a slight grumble to wake his vocal processor, before his arms folded characteristically.

"I assure you, nothing is wrong with me." He said in his rather childish, sulking tone. Megatron simply chuckled hotly. He moved away from the berth to stand beside Starscream. The seeker couldn't mask the small flinch of his body, claws jutting upward like a barrier as the larger 'con moved forward. He felt rather stupid following this as Megatron looked out the window and sighed serenely. He lowered his claws quickly.

"You lie to me, Starscream." Megatron said, watching as small clusters formed outside.

"I do not," Starscream replied, making himself seem more and more like a spoilt child as the conversation wore on. Megatron looked to his SIC out of the corner of his optics warningly.

"-My Lord." Starscream added quickly with a deep scowl. Megatron chuckled once more, which was also beginning to irritate the jet. It was almost like the old hunk of tin was /laughing/ at him, and Starscream would never take that lightly from anyone.

"Do you enjoy this life we lead, Starscream?" The Lord asked after he had been silent some time, watching the cluster continue to form and grow. Starscream frowned a little in thought. Was this a test? Perhaps Megatron would take his answer, if he told the truth, as reason to get rid of or punish him? Then again, the lord's words were uttered in such a soft tone... Like he truly cared.

"What do you mean 'the life we lead'?" Starscream questioned, watching the silver mountain beside him with analysing eyes.

"Do you enjoy this continuing process of planning, fighting and loosing...?"

Starscream took a longer pause than he had before. There was something wrong. Megatron would never admit to losing any battle, let alone bring the matter up in conversation with his SIC, who frequently blamed the lord for all mistakes in battle and claiming, once again, that if he were in throne, nothing of the sort would have happened. If Megatron was now admitting to his failure, perhaps it was a sign of weakness! But of course, he could be wrong. A short sigh escaped the Seeker and he cast his eyes to the outside.

"Not particularly," he answered shortly.

"And of my reign?" Megatron asked, tone not changing from the previous time he spoke.

"You know my opinion on that matter." Starscream said after he'd thrown a small confused glance at Megatron. Following these words, Starscream was astounded to hear a laugh as the larger 'Con turned to face him.

"Starscream," he said slowly. The jet turned to look at the Lord curiously. "I will ask you once more... What is wrong with you?" he said. His large black hand below the fusion cannon clipped to his right arm twitched a little, and Starscream knew what was coming. Fear struck him, and before he could really think about what exactly Megatron was aiming for, the Seeker spoke.

"N-Nothin-" he began, but failed to finish as a large fist pummelled itself into his cheek. His facial plates slackened; mouth widening agape as he crashed to the ground. His optics had offlined as soon as Megatron's fist made contact with his face, but soon began to flicker online. He looked up to the large gray blur, and was about to focus, when a huge hand closed around his neck, lifting him from the floor. He spluttered, taken off guard.

"Wh-what are you d-doing, you pile of rusting sc-scrap?!" Starscream screeched brokenly as Megatron squeezed the wires on the seeker's neck tighter. For some reason, Megatron smiled a little, but it wasn't a mean smile, like he was enjoying the pain he caused the seeker. It was like he was happy to be called such names. He still, however, lifted the slender Jet higher into the air so that he was feet from the floor.

"You continue to lie to me, Starscream. I do not appreciate being lied to..." Megatron simpered calmly. It was terrifying to experience actions performed with such anger to be joined with words said so deadly calm. Megatron was good at being absolutely petrifying. Starscream's legs writhed in a desperate attempt to break free from the strong hold; he even attempted to raise his hands, but failed to do either.

"I do-don't unders-stand!" Starscream wailed, choking between his words and almost making them inaudible. Megatron dropped the flyer promptly, but did so with such force that Starscream flew across the floor, hitting his back and wing hard into the corner of Megatron's berth.

"You understand perfectly well! You have had a change in attitude toward your fleet for the past three days, and it is no good! You need to learn your place, and learn how to tell the truth to your superiors!" Megatron yelled loudly. Starscream whined with pain as a sharp aching ran down the brace of his right wing. His scrape along the floor left scratches in the paint along the back of his wing, and so left the circuits sensitive.

"You bone idle, blind, self-centred slagger!" Starscream screeched without the slightest trace of a threatening air whatsoever. His injured wing was affecting his mind and rendering him quite delirious, and much too scared to fight. He was screaming the insults as an effect from weeks of pent up anger, and well drawn back pain at now having it released. His wing throbbed horribly as he continued to pelt callings at his Lord.

"If you took notice of anyone but yourself for even a nano-klik, you would realise that we all have problems that cannot be solved by fists!" he said desperately. He was on his knees, clutching the arm under his right wing as though it would fall off at any moment.

Starscream would have continued had a voice not interrupted him mid-sentence.

"My Lord, preparations are complete. The Air Commander is needed, and further approval from you is necessary before we can initiate attack."

Starscream couldn't help but growl. /Soundwave/. His voice was even more irritating when Starscream's head was pounding so. Megatron glared at Starscream, great gasps of air speeding through his vents in irritation. He promptly, and without warning, lifted the seeker up by the waist and tossed him over his broad shoulder. Starscream was too dumbfounded, tired and agonised to protest and simply inhaled and exhaled heavily. As the pair moved, Starscream took a while to rethink his goals. He wanted to teach Megatron a lesson for treating /everyone/ like dirt. Not just himself. Megatron was always so rough with him, treating him like a piece of scrap metal. Whenever the flyer made a mistake, he would pay for it like he had committed murder. Not once had the old fool /ever/ treated him well, or thanked him, or even so much as smiled at him genuinely.

But his words earlier that day... They sounded so sympathetic, almost worried. Of course he'd ruined the moment with his arrogance. But that was Megatron's own fault! Asking questions he knew the answer to, to purposely cause the Seeker discomfort. Then why was he carrying him, rather than making him walk with his pained wing? And why were his hands secured so gently around his hips? There would have been plenty of ways to carry him and cause him more pain, and yet Megatron was being so gentle. His overlarge shoulder was almost comfortable.

Starscream promptly self scolded himself for even thinking such things. It was so degrading to be carried by the only thing that he wanted out of the way. He sighed softly, ignoring the jittering spin of his ventilation system.

The Lord carried Starscream over his shoulder all the way back to the communications room, and only then did he drop him.

"You will go to the repair bay. Hook will join you as soon as I brief him, along with Skywarp and Thundercracker. You answer none of Hook's questions and focus mainly upon advising and planning with your trine. Your plan is in action, and we attack as soon as your division is complete. Do not fail me, Starscream." Megatron said, fixing his optics with the others'. Starscream had listened, and didn't even so much as to consider retaliating. He simply nodded and turned, trudging himself off to be repaired, while Megatron entered the room of Decepticons.

*-*-*

"Starscream, do you realise how idiotic that was?! If you had stayed on the ground like you first insisted, and go after a target close to you, then you would have got out of this unscathed! You stupid seeker. I grow tired of knocking your dints, recalibrating your optics or rebooting your systems! If you'd listen, and if you'd follow orders rather than thinking yourself of a higher degree, you would perhaps be able to walk back to base with the fleet, rather than having to be carried! Idiot!"

"Oh look. I'm hardly surprised I shall have to re-wire your left leg. There isn't a single port left undamaged! That wouldn't have happened had you not been overcome with the thought of playing the hero! It was your plan, and you want the throne, but there is no reason to get yourself nearly terminated in the process! What good would you be offline?! You are a fool! Call yourself intelligent!"

"And your wing! I just repaired that! Now look at it! Scratched and bent 34 degrees anti-clockwise! You silence me off to discuss all tactics with your trine. You specifically told them that the only time it would be intelligent to fly, would be when you are encircled. Then all three of you would fly straight up and aim downwards! Intelligent planning, I was proud of you! But oh no, Starscream; you just had to fly up into the air and begin to battle against Prime, without your trine! Stupid movement! You were practically asking for a hit to your body with that move! Whatever compelled you to do such a thing?!"

The form in Hook's hands stirred a little.

"Starscream?" Hook placed his tools back on the tray-table beside the repair berth and shone a regulator torch into the offline optics of the scratched up seeker. Starscream soon forced his tired systems into life, and his optics flickered online.

"Hook..." He responded in a weary tone. The Doctor's facial plates widened into a smile and a hiss of relieved air escaped through his vents.

"It's good to hear that voice again." Hook said, picking up his welding torch from the tray once more.

"Surprisingly, I've never heard that said to me before..." Starscream grumbled sarcastically. Hook smiled gratefully and flicked his screens back over his optics to protect them.

"I am not sure how much of what I said, you heard..." Hook began as he welded the cap of the joint in Starscream's left knee back onto his leg.

"Almost all of it, I assume." Starscream said, rolling his head back against the comforting surface of the berth. A dull pain was reverberating through his body, but he recognised very little of it. His systems were weak. He could barely feel the flame from the torch melting the joints between the ball joint of his leg.

"I apologise, then," Hook said quietly as he completed the joint and cut off the torch. "But it was a rather stupid notion. You /did/ after all, devise all those plans, tactics and decisions... And yet you still got yourself blown apart and dinted almost to death."

Starscream rolled his eyes and sighed lightly, but made no other sounds.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Hook continued as if he'd never paused. "Of course you must have had a reason. Your circuit is not as dim as Lord Megatron makes it out to be, is it now?" Hook chuckled lowly at his own joke. Starscream merely growled angrily.

"Prime was winning," Starscream said simply. He shifted his knee a little, testing the joint as Hook prepared for re-wiring. Hook raised both eyebrows and gave Starscream a strange look.

"Prime was battling Megatron," Hook said slowly, remembering how the great silver 'Con had been firing shot after shot at the leader of the Autobots like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, he was. The old fool was failing..." Starscream said slowly, and then hissed in pain as Hook pulled the broken wires from their bases.

"From what I saw, Megatron was indeed in great jeopardy..." Hook nodded. "It seemed he wasn't entirely focused on his fight plan. Then again, 'Scream, neither were you." The Doctor teased. Starscream winced again as a short reaction sparked between wire and plug in his leg.

"I had to help. It is my duty as SIC." Starscream said simply.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Hook asked after he'd taken a moment to think through what the seeker had just said. Starscream looked up questioningly as Hook plugged the final connection and closed the hatch revealing the naked wires. "Did you just say that it was your /duty/ to help Megatron?" Hook repeated incredulously. Starscream nodded and the doctor took an even longer pause.

"But you have never cared for the Lord before now, Starscream. Why should you suddenly care about his well-being against Prime?"

_Starscream stayed beside Skywarp as the pair both aimed their null rays at Sideswipe in sync, either not a second out of time from the other. Upon firing, the red Autobot stumbled backward and fell, hands covering the blows made to his chest. Starscream grinned slyly as his dark brother cheered. Soon Thundercracker appeared behind the two, completing the trine._

"_What now, 'Scream?" Skywarp asked with the air of a youngling in a sweet store. Starscream cast his optics over the huge crowds of battling bodies and glowed slightly with pride. Finally, a fantastic example of an idealistic battlefield, and it was all thanks to /his/ plan. The Decepticons stood a fair chance at success and looked as though they were winning already. It made a nice change, rather than the typical run of being immediately shot down, beaten to a pulp and ridiculed. He watched as Lugnut overpowered Ratchet into defeat, and the tiny Bumblebee cowered between Soundwave and Prowl. Ravage, in panther form, was slowly circling Wheeljack, growling loudly. Rumble caused the ground to shake behind the large Autobot and he fell, Ravage quickly jumping on his chest to knock him fully over. It seemed the three seekers had nothing much to do, and so Starscream moved them out of the way of fire and they patrolled the perimeters._

"_Woah, Megatron isn't at his best, is he?" Thundercracker voiced, nudging Skywarp and gesturing to where he was looking. Starscream looked also, and saw Megatron backed against the side of a large cliff of rocks. Prime was aiming shots at him in quick succession, and the silver lord had no place to go. Pathetically dodging shot after shot, it was obvious that soon he would be hit fatally. It seemed that he had already been hit in the right leg and once in the arm. His fusion cannon was useless as every time he attempted to aim, Prime would fire quickly, leaving Megatron with no other chance but to duck and dodge. There was no time for him to fight back._

"_We should call someone to help him, shouldn't we?" Skywarp asked in a sympathetic, slightly worried voice. Starscream growled a little, balling his fists threateningly._

"_The old fool!" he cursed quickly. His brothers each turned to look at him questioningly, but Starscream ignored them both, keeping his perfect precision optics on the battle between the two leaders._

_Prime was inching closer with every shot. Megatron was keeping his optics fixed on the others gun, looking for any opportunity in which he could hit straight into the gun's barrel and dodge out and away, but none seemed to be coming. Prime finally edged a little closer, so much so that even if Megatron attempted to run, he would be stopped by either of Prime's arms. He tried it regardless, and was slammed back into the cliff-face._

_At this, the scarlet seeker could take no more, and jetted into the air. _

"_Starscream!" Skywarp cried out, shocked at his brother's recklessness. He had been specifically sure in stressing that setting off into the air alone in a battle such as this was a terribly stupid idea. He would get himself killed! Starscream was jetting faster than any had seen him move before, but still Autobots all over the battlefield noticed him and aimed their weapons up to shoot him down. Many missed completely. Starscream swooped downward in a low loop, then drove himself upwards, weaving to each side in quick progression. Skywarp and Thundercracker considered jetting off to follow, but both knew they wouldn't be able to catch up with him, or dodge the shots like he could. Starscream was mere metres away from Prime now and Megatron spotted him. His optics glowed ferociously as Prime turned to see the flyer swooping down. _

_Starscream dodged the first hit Prime fired at him, and grinned cheekily. He was on great form today, flying between the shots the Autobots were firing at him from behind, and also dodging the shots from Prime. He even managed to manoeuvre himself so that one of the Autobot's shots meant for him flew straight past him when he moved and hit Prime straight in the arm. Prime cried out loudly, and aimed his own gun toward Starscream. The seeker dodged, but Prime fired a second shot quickly a little away from the first, and it hit._

_Starscream was momentarily shocked as he looked down, his chest plates were dinted horribly and stray wires flew in the wind. He began to drop a little, not realising that shots were still being fired. An Autobot cried in great happiness as their shot pummelled straight through Starscream's right wing. Starscream felt a searing pain shoot through his entire body as he cried out loudly, but his noise receptors seemed to have switched off with the shock of it all, as he heard not a single sound. He glanced downwards and saw Prime aiming again at the seeker, and Megatron aiming his own fusion cannon at the Autobot leader. Megatron hit and Prime fell. Starscream almost smiled, even as the shot that Prime had been preparing to aim at his chest flew from the gun before it's time, and hit his left leg, cracking the joint and leaving it hanging on just a few wires. The seeker barely felt it as he plummeted to the ground. His optics flickered on and off as he watched his surroundings sink lower. Shots hit his arms and his chest as he moved, but his nerves seemed to have been numbed. He hit the ground hard, but simply laid there, his vents working madly to keep his systems online. He was about to drift out, when he was lifted from the ground. The last things his optics saw were two scarlet optics looking at him, and a large white chest as he was held securely, then his systems used their last fragment of energy, and whirred to a stop. His optics finally flickered offline._

"Care? It was nothing to do with caring. I just... felt I should assist." Starscream answered. Hook sighed, taking Starscream's answer as an excuse. He picked his welding torch up once more and began to weld the hatch hiding the wires he had just replaced shut.

"From what I saw," Hook began and Starscream sighed loudly but the doctor continued anyway. "Megatron was battling against Prime, but Prime had him trapped. Then you flew in to 'help' and were shot to almost death. You were shot along your body no less than 13 times."

"Thank you for reminding me," Starscream snapped. "We had finished defeating Sideswipe, and Thundercracker pointed out that Megatron was losing his battle. Had I not stepped in to help, the Decepticons would have lost their leader!"

Hook stayed silent, replacing his welding torch. He moved over to a set of controls on the wall across from the berth Starscream laid on and hit a few buttons. He soon disappeared behind a door, leaving Starscream alone in the room by himself, only to return moments later with a replacement wing, faceplates and chest coverings.

"I need more replacements..." he grumbled to himself. "You are running me out of stock..."

"Not my fault." Starscream retaliated in a very childish manner. Hook smiled just a little, putting the wing aside with the faceplates. He moved to Starscream's chest, and lifted the plating off with ease as the joints were battered enough already.

"So," Hook began slowly. "Your reason for helping Megatron, is that if you hadn't; the Decepticons would have lost him, correct?"

"Yes," Starscream answered slowly, watching as Hook looped wires around, replaced a few, and simply rewired others.

"But isn't that what you've always wanted?" Hook asked. Noticing the confused expression on Starscream's face, he continued. "You constantly complain that Megatron is a terrible leader, and that you would be much better on the throne. I hear you complaining to yourself even in your recharge sometimes. If you had followed your own rules and stayed put, then Prime would have defeated Megatron and you would have been in the thr-"

"I couldn't!" Starscream interrupted. "Not Prime! I refuse to let any of their kind win! It would be a dishonour for any lower class command, second or third, to let their leader die! As much as I disapprove of his tactics, and his plans, and regardless of how much I better him, Megatron is still the Lord of the Decepticons! Letting him die to a filthy slagging Autobot would be an embarrassment to the whole fleet, not just his memory!" he said, sitting up which forced the doctor to back off. His head began to spin again, and his fans whirred angrily at the extra work they were forced to do without proper recovery. Hook stayed silent again, looking at the rewiring tool in his hand in an almost /ashamed/ way.

"I apologise, Starscream. I didn't realise your ideas were as complex as that..." Hook said, tone softening slightly to a low hum. Starscream's vents hissed a blast of air as he sunk back into the berth.

"There is no need to apologise." he said slowly.

Hook managed to repair Starscream's chassis, one of his fans, both arms and hands, back, wing and half of his face before the Repair bay com. hummed some three hours later.

"Hook. Continue," he said aloud as he smoothed off his handiwork on the seekers face. "Flex your faceplate please, Starscream." He instructed quickly before the voice over the Comm. link spoke.

"Obviously you still have Starscream in tow, then..." Megatron's voice rumbled over the link. Starscream froze a little, suddenly realising that he'd failed again. He'd gotten himself injured, and that always made Megatron angry with him.

"Yes, I do. However, he is nearly complete. I just have to repaint his wing and buff his new joints." Hook replied, watching as Starscream flexed his mouth obediently. He nodded, then turned to a spray accessory in white. Both Hook and Starscream heard Megatron sigh, irritated once more.

"Do not complain, My Lord. If you want your Air Commander to be properly functional, then I shall do the job correct and take the time I need. If you are happy with him malfunctioning, then I shall let him free now."

"Well, as soon as you are complete and satisfied, I wish to see Starscream in my quarters. Immediately. No dawdling, no stopping. Straight here. Make sure he understands." Megatron said, and cut the link. Hook looked to Starscream, smiling a little.

"I trust you understand?" Hook said as he sprayed along the seekers wing.

"Yes. There is really no point to all this work, Hook. I shall see you again for repairs as soon as he is finished with me in there again." Starscream said, looking a little angrily offside. Hook sighed loudly.

"If you behave while speaking with him, then I shouldn't need to replace, repaint, reboot or rewire anything on you, Starscream." He said, finishing the wing and replacing the cap on the spray. "Besides, as much as I enjoy your company, I would have to turn you away. You are depleting me of all my parts. I will have to get new stock before I can have you in here again."

*-*-*

Starscream closed the door to Megatron's quarters behind him and turned to look at the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron stood by the optic sphere, his back to Starscream. The jet cleared his vocal processor quickly, then stood straight, wings out and hands behind his back once more. He was attempting to take Hook's advice, and /behave/. He felt rather foolish if he was honest with himself.

"You wanted to see me, Megatron?" Starscream asked into the silence. Megatron turned and looked the seeker up and down.

"Yes, Starscream. Over here." Megatron instructed, watching intently as Starscream made his way beside him. They stood for a moment, till Megatron looked out the window and sighed.

"Hook repaired you well?" he asked, knowing the answer even before Starscream had answered. Hook was very talented in his line of work, even if he took an age to complete any assignment.

"Yes. His wiring has improved." Starscream commented, looking down at himself. He gleamed somewhat in the dim light from the outside of the ship. Hook had always enjoyed polishing Seeker models most, it was well known. They were sleeker and more defined than other basic Decepticons.

"I noticed. You move without as much noise.."

Starscream frowned a little at the hit against his past self, but ignored the comment.

"Why did you intervene, Starscream?" the lord asked quietly. The seeker was taken aback, and took a few moments to gather words. Why /had/ he intervened? He had already discussed this with Hook, but now he was before the very reason of intervention, he found it considerably harder to explain his actions.

"You were los- I mean, Prime was on top form. You were struggling a little." Starscream said, attempting to pick the right words as not to make himself worthy of a hit in the face.

"Struggling?" Megatron paused, not admitting to defeat, and made a soft grumble of thought before speaking again. "Yet still, that does not explain why you pelted through the air like a bullet over to Prime."

"I thought that if the Decepticons lost a leader, it would cause much more trouble than it already does with you here." Starscream said, scowling deeply. If Megatron was trying to lull him into a false sense of security, then it wouldn't work. If he was bound to be hit, he would rather be hit without stupid games. To the seekers surprise, Megatron chuckled and placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"That's better," Megatron said quietly. "I was beginning to think I would never hear you say something like that again."

Starscream paused, looking at Megatron with a confused expression. Megatron sighed and moved away from Starscream, to circle him.

"As I said when you were last here, You have had a change in attitude for the past few days and it is not only stirring me, but it is stirring the other Decepticons, also. We are used to you snapping retaliations at us, standing up for yourself. And yet you have been a complete push over for weeks. I cannot figure out why, though. Tell me Starscream... What was the reason? And do not lie..."

Starscream gulped a little as he felt Megatron continue to pace around the back of him.

"I was tired of being beaten to a pile of scrap every time I said something you didn't like. I was sick of having to clean myself up, put up with Hook scolding me and apologizing when all I did was truth. It began to grow tiring, and I wondered if you thrived from my reactions, which you did. But when I saw you in battle, loosing against Prime, I felt I had to help. As much as I would rather you off the throne, I wouldn't want to see you die."

Megatron stayed silent, then laughed lowly.

"Retire like an old earth human?" he questioned the seeker, who smiled slyly.

"Well, you have been on the throne for eons." He said as though it were in casual conversation. Megatron chuckled quietly and stopped at the back of Starscream.

"Your intervention between myself and Prime..." Megatron began. "It was foolish to leave your brothers and to fly alone, against what you instructed, but without your arrival I would have been terminated. There is no doubt in my mind that speaks otherwise. Your timing was excellent, and rather than being troublesome, for once, you were rather helpful."

Starscream took a moment to take in those hearty words. Of course, Megatron had no heart, and it seemed that his core had been so lacking in emotional qualities that he was nearing a typical, lifeless android. For almost all of Starscream's life, he could remember being kicked and ordered around by the gladiator. Not once had he been comforted or thought about. But as soon as Starscream showed emotion toward him, he received countless confessions and praise in return. It was strange, but Starscream didn't want that all the time. Now and again would be fine, but he somewhat enjoyed fighting with the large silver monstrosity.

"Divine intervention," Starscream said quietly and Megatron laughed loud.

It seemed that the true reason Starscream was so desperate for a higher rank, was that for once, /he/ could be in charge. He could do whatever he wished with Megatron and not have to pay for it with his wings, or face, or chassis. He admired the way Megatron had no morals, and did as he wished, and wanted only that.

Both knew this, and decided to speak of it no more..

"I understood you called me self-centred, but I have never called myself divine. I see typical seeker behaviour in you, Starscream." Megatron said knowingly.

"You speak as if you are an expert in the behavioural tactics of Seekers," Starscream said, looking out the corner of his optics in attempts to see the large silver mass behind him, but failing.

"I am," Megatron answered simply, smirking.

"Liar," Starscream responded acidly.

Megatron slowly ran his fingers along the top of the jet's wing, running the whole span. Starscream whimpered lightly at the feeling, and the warlord chuckled.

"A seekers wing is the most sensitive part on the whole body of the jet, correct?" he asked in a slow rumble. His fingers were still making paths back and forward across Starscream's wing, causing him to shudder a little. He gritted his denta plates together to silence himself from making any further weak, pathetic noises. He would not give in. When he received no reply, Megatron moved his fingers to the tip of the point on the wing, circling it lazily. Starscream gasped; shocked at how strange the touches to his simple wing could feel. He had no idea they could be so sensitive. Megatron ran a rough palm across the border running down to the underside of the wing, attempting to coax the tiny whimpers from the Jet again. When none came, he spoke.

"Answer me, Starscream. Am I correct," the palm ran along the back of the wing to the point once more. "Or incorrect?"

"C-Correct," Starscream replied breathlessly. His fans whirred quickly with a mixture of anxiety, embarrassment and arousal. He felt strange to be allowing Megatron to /violate/ him in such a way as this. Had this been any other situation, and had Starscream not been tired of almost a whole day of battling and being repaired, he probably would have pushed the other away. But now, with his body so worn out and not at all used to his new systems, it was almost comfortably welcoming to feel even just a little compassion that his brothers couldn't supply.

"And the legs," Megatron began, sliding the hand that had previously been roaming the seekers wing, down his spine and along his hips to the side of a white thigh. "The strongest point on a seeker. Strength is a necessity for taking off and landing."

Starscream made a soft noise of complaint, but purposely so quiet. He was merely bringing the fact that he was beyond embarrassed; not at all that he wanted it to stop. He once again scolded his mind for conjuring thoughts like that. It had to stop. Megatron's fingers scraped slowly against the gleaming metal on Starscream's hip, but the touch wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Starscream inhaled slowly, not even daring to think where the lord would touch next. The hands moved away from him for a moment, only to return moments later around his waist to press him into the nearest space of wall at the side of the window. Megatron loomed over the Seeker, and Starscream realised the small height difference between them both. Megatron was curiously contrasted before Starscream's optics. The light from the window shone dully over one side of the Lords face, the other in complete darkness. Their chassis were pressed together so close that the SIC could feel the heat pulsing from Megatron. Starscream didn't realise that Megatron was leaning forward till their lips connected.

Starscream had the immediate reaction to just pull away, but the large hands and arms wrapping around him stopped him from moving anywhere. Also he found he had no real need nor want to pull off. It was strange to be this intimate with Megatron, of all beings, but then he felt secure. His spark was humming madly inside of him. The seeker timidly raised his arms to Megatron's shoulders, just to put some way that he was reacting into the mix. The last thing he wanted was to seem like the submissive type that would be too timid to touch. No way would he allow the gladiator to turn him into that. So caught up with thinking, Starscream barely noticed Megatron's glossa in his mouth. He didn't even think about how disgusting the notion seemed, much too overwhelmed with how /pleasurable/ it was. Starscream's vents whirred in protest that he hadn't inhaled for quite some time now, and so was forced to pull away to pant the fans back into life.

"Show off..." he gasped, flashing his optics up to the Warlord. Megatron chuckled lowly.

"Catch your breath," he purred softly. He dipped his head to the jet's throat, and bit the large wire running down from his head. Starscream gasped loudly, failing to catch any breath at all. He whined as Megatron ran his glossa over the crossing wires and cables softly. Starscream's blue fists balled with concealed pleasure as his insides screamed at him to just accept it. He wouldn't. He wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't.

"Ah!" the seeker screeched as Megatron bit at a particularly sensitive wire at the front of the slender neck. Bang went that theory. So he cried out once, what was the problem. He wouldn't let that happen again. It was Megatron's aim to make the seeker as embarrassed and helpless as possible. He refused to become a victim to Megatron's elusive display of enticing pleasure.

"Starscream," Megatron said softly into his SIC's noise receptors. "I've been wondering.."

"Yes?" Starscream answered, optics looking anywhere but at the gladiator pressed up against him.

"Do you know how to interface?"

Starscream's optics brightened a little with shock. His spark throbbed with fear and slight interested arousal at Megatron's words. But how dare he speak so casually! He knew the answer to that question already. Starscream knew Megatron's wished only for Starscream to admit it out loud for the lord to hear.

Usually, Starscream would have stood his ground and stayed resolute against not giving into Megatron's demands, but with only a very short period of time to decide what he wanted (whether he should seize this rare situation or not) and how to act upon it.

"Well, I-uh-..." Starscream paused a moment to gather himself. How embarrassing! "I am sure it isn't that complex. Any fool could work it out. Even such an old fool as you, and I'm-" he paused once more, pursing his lips at the look on Megatron's face. "No." He answered finally, frowning as the warlord grinned widely.

"I didn't think so." Megatron cooed. Starscream was about to angrily protest when he was thrown onto the berth to his right. His optics brightened even further with shock as he realised what he was being submitted to. He scrambled a little to sit, watching Megatron's face as he did so just in case the Lord lashed out at him again. He wasn't particularly in the mood to be hit again. Besides, his spark was still racing from being so very intimate with Megatron only mere moments before.

"Megat-" Starscream began, but was forced to silence himself as the large silver 'Con crawled atop him. Megatron's hands had pinned those of the stunned Starscream down onto the berth within seconds, and kept them in a firm hold, leaving the seeker two arms down with only his legs easy to move. Megatron rectified this problem by squeezing his large black and red calves around the seekers thighs, pressing his legs together tight. Starscream didn't know whether to run from the Lord, or to stay and get what he knew was inevitable. He knew it wouldn't be like the stories. It wouldn't be tender, or even so much as pleasant... Not with Megatron. It /couldn't/ be. He knew he was ruining his future to himself, but none the less his back arched in a feline manner as Megatron kissed him again. It was a lustful kiss, not like their previous rushed kiss. Before, Megatron had merely been attempting to get intimate with Starscream, now he knew he had Starscream where he wanted him, and that he wouldn't push away, he could do as he pleased with the jet. Megatron's glossa glided across Starscream's pouting lips, and was soon granted with entrance. Starscream had no intentions of denying him access at the present moment. He was much too desperate for more. Starscream's mind was frequently plaguing him with the flashing thought of him acting as a simple play-around item, and he refused point-blank to be any such thing. He waited a while till Megatron had begun to lead him in the kiss and struck. He bit his dentas into the warlords lip sharply, but didn't release when Megatron grunted in shocked pain. He led the silver head upward a little, then released the lip and swiped his glossa over the tiny wound.

Megatron was quite surprised by Starscream's boldness, not to mention entirely thankful, and decided - as he always enjoyed a little fight to an interface partner - to reward him greatly. Megatron ducked down to the neck again, biting harder and luring those sweet, high cries from Starscream's vocal processor once more. As Megatron released Starscream's arms, quite sure the jet wouldn't get up and leave, Starscream wrapped them as best he could around Megatron; simply longing to be nearer. Starscream's spine arched gracefully as he felt Megatron's lips and glossa slide down from his neck, over his cockpit and chassis and stopped at his waist. Megatron's knees were still bent shapely around Starscream's hips, and only now did he move them a little, allowing himself to sit back a little and run a single finger over Starscream's interface panel; light enough so the seeker could feel it, but not with enough pressure that the panel would open. As light of a touch as it was, it still sent jolts of thousand watt electricity through every connecting wire in Starscream's body. He whined loudly, balling the hands that had fallen back to his sides moments before. Once the initial shock of such thrill wore off and Starscream panted, half in shock and half in sheer ecstasy. He'd never felt anything the like of that before, and he knew they hadn't even started yet. His spark began to throb almost painfully with want, or perhaps even need. His optics slowly turned on Megatron to see him studying each inch of the seekers reaction. Starscream growled huskily and looked away, unable to keep the stare with the fact that Megatron was blatantly embarrassing him running through his mind. The old pervert...

Megatron chuckled softly, pressing two of his large black fingers into the centre of the panel. It opened quickly with a tiny click to reveal a mess of wires, a looped interface cable and an expectant, wet virgin port. Starscream refused to even watch this and offlined his optics. Megatron hooked a finger under the joint of the reasonably impressive cable and unsheathed its full average length. The warlord almost chuckled. It wasn't like he thought of it much, but if he was to consider Starscream's size, he wouldn't consider him to be a monstrosity, but still he was a fair size for a Seeker.

"Watch, Starscream," Megatron said, noticing Starscream's vision dark and his head turned away.

"You intend only to humiliate me," Starscream said shakily as he tried to deal with the feeling of Megatron's large fingers around his delicate cable. "I refuse."

"I insist you watch," Megatron retorted simply, stroking a single finger down the length of Starscream slowly. The Seeker could have sworn his circuits froze for just a second. His entire body had given a violent shudder, leaving him with nothing but a rapturous moan to tear from his throat. His optics slowly rebooted and stuttered online. Megatron smiled at Starscream now he was visible to the seeker and proceeded to fist the cable in a forceful hold. Starscream choked out a whimper as he struggled to keep his optics online. Not only was it embarrassing to continue watching his Leader pleasuring him so, but the feeling was that of such bliss that his optics were begging to close, and for the Seekers head to tip as his back arched in utter thrill.

Megatron shifted himself upward a little, spreading Starscream's legs and moving his knees between them. He ran his large hand all the way down the seekers smooth, streamlined legs from his hips to his calves before forcing them up. Now sat between Starscream's thighs, Megatron continued to fist his SIC hard. Starscream's hips began sub-consciously rolling into Megatron's touch, each time his hand reached the base and brushed against the sensitive wires. Starscream watched dazedly as Megatron took his other hand to his own interface panel and pushed it open, revealing his own matted wires, port and huge cable. As the Lord unhooked his interface cable, Starscream attempted to squirm out of the hold of his superior in a frenzy.

"What do you think you're doing with /that/?!" he questioned, outraged.

"Don't be such a fool, Starscream," Megatron said, pulling and squeezing purposely hard on Starscream's cable to still his struggling. Upon hearing a moan splutter from the jet and stillness thereafter, Megatron knew he had been successful. "You know exactly what I am doing. If you are scared, then calm yourself. Gladiators are built with larger cables, but a seeker such as you will expand," he chuckled in a rather sinister way, which did nothing to calm Starscream's worries. Before Starscream could speak again, Megatron had lifted the Seekers hips to plunge one of his massive fingers into his leaking valve with no warning nor mercy. Starscream threw his head back, optics offline and screeched into the dark without a care about anyone sleeping, or entering upon this. The thought of someone walking in to find him and Megatron in this position made his spark throb with arousal. It seemed erotic to be found out. It would give him so much more respect...

Starscream was brought out of his reverie by a second finger being added alongside the first pushing in and out of him. He felt his lower regions growing accustomed to the intrusions and shaping around the fingers slightly. His whole body still ached and twinged with each inward push, however. His wings twitched at uneven intervals between the violations. As the third finger was pushed inside, Starscream truly thought this had been Megatron's intention all along. He knew that the pain was merely temporary, but it felt overwhelming. He once again experienced the feeling of deafness, not hearing his own cries and pathetic whimpers in his own head. Perhaps Megatron would leave him now, panting with only his dull pains to keep him company. His offline optics told him absolutely nothing about what Megatron was doing, and none of his movements had changed. That was until all the fingers were removed, and Starscream was caught mid inhale. His optics onlined slowly to look to the tyrant and see that he had moved back.

This was it. Starscream was right. Megatron would leave him now, possibly laugh straight at him and leave him there. The slagger had found another way to make him feel more hurt than he had ever been, and Megatron had hardly touched him.

"Ah!" he cried out loudly, screaming at the very top of his vocal proximity. What in the world did Megatron think he was doing?! Starscream glanced down, optics dim with humiliation as he caught sight of Megatron's interface cable buried deep inside him. His processor nearly exploded as Megatron began to slide slowly out of him. The huge cable caught against very ridge of the Seekers insides, and each time Starscream shuddered harder and harder. Megatron began to pick up a steady pace for his thrusts, rolling his hips upward every time he hit into the jet. His hands squeezed Starscream's hips possessively and the SIC's own hands clasped over them in resistance. Starscream had no further thoughts of being quiet, or embarrassed. His head was cushioned backwards as he howled loudly. The pain was overpowering, but cushioned a little by the growing feeling of pleasure beginning to peak.

"Stop.. being so.. sensitive," Megatron said, leaning down a little to slide his glossa along Starscream's cockpit teasingly. Starscream's back arched, and high whimpers intercepted his loud moans for a moment.

"It hurts!" he screamed in protest to Megatrons mocking. Megatron laughed gently and backed up again, running his fingertips along the thin seams to Starscream's leg armour.

"You sound.. pathetic," the warlord cooed affectionately. Starscream knew Megatron's intention was not to purposely mock the jet. He was obviously trying to stem the embarrassment just a little with conversation.

"I don't see you.. with a gladiator sized.. cable in your a-aft!" Starscream said. He then whined loudly as Megatron once again fisted his SIC's cable strongly and pulled up and down in time with his own thrusts.

The pair continued for a little while longer till Starscream gradually felt the pain wear away and the pleasure override his systems. His arms reached up to clutch around Megatron's shoulders.

"Hold me," the jet whispered breathlessly into Megatron's noise receptors, forgetting his image, forgetting who he was. He wanted Megatron's arms around him. He wanted to feel wanted...

Megatron was surprised by Starscream's plea, but obliged regardless. He released Starscream's cable and moved his arms to Starscream's waist, hooking under his wings and around his back, lifting him up to press their chests together in a tight embrace. With Starscream's arms wrapped around his neck, Megatron could hear each tiny whine, ecstatic gasp and rapturous moan directly into his noise receptors. The sweet sounds egged him on further to pound with all his might into the slender jet. Starscream felt his lower tighten considerably around Megatron's cable. He pressed up against the warlord in his last moments, before he screamed piercingly and exploded ropes of thick transfluid all over Megatron's chest.

The Lord, however, wasn't finished and was intent upon riding out his completion. He continued to speed himself into Starscream till he filled his Second in Command with a low grumble of a moan.

Starscream fell from his leaders arms, panting hard to attempt to quieten his vents. Megatron removed himself and looped his cable back up quickly before closing his interface panel. He cleaned his chassis before doing the same for the worn-out Starscream.

"Me-" the seeker began, but Megatron 'shhed' him immediately.

"Silence, Starscream." He ordered softly, lifting the weak body into a more comfortable position on his berth. Megatron sat beside him edgily. The berth was large enough to rest them both and another if they so wished. Megatron watched as Starscream struggled to keep his systems from lowering into recharge. His optics were dimming considerably.

"Recharge," Megatron instructed, delicately stroking Starscream's left wing. Starscream looked about to protest, and the gladiator pressed his lips to Starscream's gently. He felt the SIC respond a little, but not so powerfully as before. Megatron pulled away delicately to look into Starscream's optics, and the seeker nodded obediently, before offlining his optics and letting his systems close.

*-*-*

Starscream watched as the hall of Decepticon troops discussed their fantastic triumph against the Autobots. Each clapped one another on the back heartily, celebrating and complimenting one another like there was no tomorrow. Thanks to Starscream's plan and tactics, the Decepticons had finally won. And it was a victory to be proud of.

And so, watching the other Decepticons plot, Starscream was /_proud/_. He stood a slender frame, hands linked together behind his back. His red optics, the kind of colour that only a Decepticon could bear, flew quickly over to the head of the table. Megatron sat there, not speaking with a single soul. His optics were fixed directly on Starscream's, and a wide grin sat upon his facial plate. That look could be mistook as nothing but pride.

"Silence!" Megatron demanded as he stood. The hall quietened and each face turned to look at him. "Congratulations, Decepticons. We have succeeded. Our accomplishment was astounding. But I consider there to be only one responsible." Megatron paused to look at Starscream once more. "Well Done, Starscream. You have done me proud."

**END.**


End file.
